


Reality

by guineamania



Series: Star Wars Sequel Series One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe was losing his mind and reality and fantasy were no longer as separate as they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: oneirataxia
> 
> Oneirataxia - n. - inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality

Everywhere Poe could feel Kylo Ren’s presence. He would be tinkering with his X-Wing and he could hear the thrum of a lightsaber from just over his shoulder. There was never anything there.

 

Whenever he tried to sleep, the feeling of his mind being on fire returned with his mind tearing itself apart every hour of everyday.

 

It started to effect his flying, he was unable to tell what was real anymore. He would see Kylo Ren on every battlefield he flew over until he stopped flying.

 

Then the Knight of Ren became more vivid. He would appear behind Leia when he was in a debriefing. He would appear fighting Rey instead of Master Luke. Poe was losing his grip on reality slowly and painfully.

 

Then his hallucinations started talking, telling him to fly away from here and hide on the outer rim. Telling him that he wasn’t worthy enough to fight for the Resistance. And Poe was starting to believe him.


End file.
